Laidene
Overview Born with an interesting magical potential and a great future before her (foreshadowed by her golden eyes), Laidene lived an eventful life in a family of the higher caste, as a Highborne. Now, unwillingly ruled by the night elves, the woman is currently seeking new sources of power to maintain her immortality and powers. Personality Early Given her innate talents and understanding of magic, as well as her royal heritage, Laidene always considered herself above many living creatures, including most of the Highborne. She showed off an endless wall of arrogance, straying off from her usual behavior whenever pursuing a satisfying reputation in the eyes of her superiors -- such as Queen Azshara or Councillor Xavius. Laidene has never shown any empathy or diplomacy during those times, being rather cruel toward those she counted as lesser. Shen'dralar During her unpleasant time within Eldre'Thalas, however, she was taught by the circumstances to resume to humility and encourage unity among her fellow Shen'dralar. She never relinquished her natural behavior, however, nor did she hesitate using her brutal and arrogant nature to "regularize", she thought, "the unfaithful". It is during these dire times that she sharpened her diplomacy, patience, and appreciation toward her own kin. Currently She was utterly dissatisfied to share a city with her night elven brethren. Laidene hardly adapted to these circumstances, disliking the concept of living in a big tree. Besides, she was never particularly fond of the constant veneration of Elune, whom she's long spiritually departed from - if ever approached at all. As time passed, however, Laidene grew to soften her ever-superior mindset and showed some more concern in helping her brethren, whom she, occassionally, treats like some servants even now. It is known she despised the idea of explaining an uneducated night elf what the arcane is, along with everything else around those lines. As of lately, however, she tried harder to forge her personality accordingly, yet still fails terribly at it. Appearance Early During the golden times of her race, she'd proudly dress up in rich silks, decorated with expensive jewelry. Laidene's self-pride was enormous, and furthermore, she always wanted to express her superiority through clothing. Many people took her raw beauty for innocence, which both satisfied and annoyed the elf at the same time. Laidene has always had tempting postures and always had a deep pride within her glance. Currently Nowaday, however, she's seen wearing very simple and casual robes, hardly decorated or accompanied by anything else aside of shoes, yet everything is still of respectable quality. Her eyes shine in a beautiful golden colour. Laidene has a fairly round face with attractive features, appearing way younger than she actually is. Her hair is long and pale, often revealing violet strands, or just shadows. Her expression is quite serious all the time, and she rarely laughs. Laidene is quite eloquent, some might say, and rather influencial -- or intimidating. Her body is hardly muscular, while her height appears around 215 cm. Background Early exploits Born as a legitimate Highborne to a relatively wealthy family of researchers, Laidene earned quite the attention due to her golden eyes. As the little elf grew up, her parents occupied most of her early stage of life with tons of knowledge about the arcane. She chose her prefered schools of magic around that period, slowly growing to amass knowledge in all of them. Her family was proud of her, since her golden eyes spoke the truth! She was born to be a sorceress, since she assimilated everything she was taught. Her public life arose after she's ended the chain of lessons. Casualties Her status within the society allowed her to show up at many interesting parties and festivities. The lady Laidene would forget what boredom meant, since she was constantly engaged in affairs. Her life flowed smoothly, from her point, since she was treated fairly by everyone around her. Her arrogance wasn't as noticeable back then, and furthermore she could've enjoyed the appreciation of her acquaintances. War of the Ancients Following the first waves of demons to come in Azeroth, Laidene's family earned themselves a spot in Shen'dralar due to their familiarity with the research of magic. During both the War and the Sundering that followed, Laidene and her family took shelther within the city -- later ruins -- of Eldre'Thalas. Dire Maul Now with their beloved Well lost, the Shen'dralar were forced to feed off from demons -- and so they did. Laidene, unlike her parents, agreed and contently limited herself to the demon. As the demon Immol'thar approached his death and the Prince decided to minimize the existing Highborne of Shen'dralar, Laidene agreed on this quest and she herself siphoned the life off of her parents. Darnassus Laidene prefered to follow Mordent Evenshade and his Highborne in his attempt to befriend the night elves of Darnassus, and so she did. Once they were eventually accepted within the society, Laidene was rather displeased to train the uneducated night elves into mages. She did so, nevertheless, learning to accept the circumstances the hard way, only accomodating as time passed. The Kirin Tor Upon getting to know more about the organization which resided in the flying city of Dalaran, Laidene proceeded confidently and left Darnassus for Dalaran. She submitted an application to join the Kirin Tor, however she was trippingly refused - yet allowed to roam Dalaran further on. This surely did not appeal to her, yet the woman swallowed her disappointment arrogantly and returned to Darnassus. It is presumed she had a talk with some of her brethren on the topic of betrayal. Apparently she was dissatisfied of the conditions and so she attempted to persuade others to follow her to a 'brighter' future. Death Unfortunately there was no one to follow her but a young night elf who desired to be a mage. While she was slightly ashamed of her follower, Laidene nonetheless held her as a puppet. Eventually she had her follower sell her necklace to a Steamwheedle excavation team from Ashenvale's northren parts which, in exchange, made three dig sites in Darkshore and one in Ashenvale. Luckily, they found an interesting artifact by the shore that seemed to be of Naga origins. Laidene had to take it by force from the goblins as they were keen on keeping it for themselves. She ravished them with the powers of this artifact and then fled to the borders between Felwood and Darkshore. The youngling kept following her, unknowing of her mistress' plan, however. Laidene intended to trade this artifact for demonic powers. She knew rituals of demon baiting since her stay in Diremaul, and thus she made use of this knowledge. A faceless entity offered to help her; it deluded her with promises of powers while she lowly extended the artifact for him, despite her follower's pleas of giving up on this. The ritual was unsuccessful, however, as the spirits of nature were able to sense the demonic taint from the Grove of the Ancients. The night elves were alarmed and so, a squad of sentinels was dispatched to eliminate the Highborne. The young elf disappeared from the scene along with the artifact while her mistress' fate remained unknown to her. It is, however, certain that was killed at some point. Category:Back story Category:Alliance Category:Shen'dralar Category:Highborne Category:Night Elf Category:Darnassus Category:Deceased